Somewhere I belong
by Enchanted-Blue-Eyes84
Summary: A young girl from modern time gets transported to the Meiji Era and finds herself trying to forget what she once had in her time, heartache and misery. And finding what she’s wanted all along in the Meiji Era, someone who loves her.
1. It's my life

Chapter 1:

It's my life

            A young girl about nineteen years of age ran through the streets of Tokyo trying to stay as far a head of the cops that were fast on her track. She has done nothing wrong and yet she knows they are after her for one main reason to take her home. So she ran as fast as her legs could carry here since being caught and taken back to that place she no longer wanted to call home, and all because some people that considered them selves her parents after her real parents pasted away when she was little in a car accident wanted her to come back and live with them.

"Stop in the name of the Law!" One of the police officers yelled.

"Not in your life time buddy!" She yelled as she turned a corner.

            She continued to run taking sharp turns or knocking over trash cans hoping that, that would slow down her pressures just enough for her to get some wear safe, _'if I could only get to the old abandoned Kamiya Kasshin-ryu dojo to hide until the heat dies down'_ She though as she turned yet another trash can over. _'I'm not staying in this town any longer'_ She thought as she turned yet another sharp corner as she ran. The cops were keeping up with her pretty well a couple took detours while others kept their sights set on the young woman running in front of them and yet they still couldn't catch her they got close several times mind you but not close enough oh but they had a plain since several of there officers took a different root knowing she would eventually end up at the precise spot where they stood watching the exit of the ally she was currently down.

"She's headed your way!" Yelled one of the officers into his radio.

"We're ready for her." Said another officer.

            They knew they would get her this time she can't out fox the Tokyo Police Force not this time. As they continued to chase her they noticed she was slowing down almost like she was tired but then again who wouldn't be if they ran at least five miles.  The young woman was getting rather tired she knew if she slowed down they would catch her for sure and she didn't want that but hell her legs were starting to hurt and so was her head. Right as she turned the last corner she smacked right in to the waiting officers at the end of the ally she just exited.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Please calm down miss Nemoto." One of the officers holding her said to her.

"Please let me go I don't want to go back." She said starting to cry.

            She finally stopped her struggling knowing full well it was getting her nowhere she sighed in defeat. The officer holding her didn't release her even though she stopped her attempts at getting free oh no he wasn't letting her go not in this life time because he didn't want to have to chase her all over Tokyo again for the third time this month. The other officers approached looking at the young woman shaking and crying in the arms of one of the other officers who was quit shaken himself.

"Nice job officer Abukara." Said another officer.

"Haha thanks a lot." Officer Abukara said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"So do we know anything about her other then her last name?" Ask officer Baisotei.

"Yeah we found out her first name is Anya." Said officer Abukara as he placed Anya in the patrol car.

"Pretty name but not vary common around Tokyo." Said officer Baisotei.

"True but she is different I mean she goes to that old abandon dojo not far from here." Said officer Abukara.

"Yeah and they will not tare it down because its some type of landmark." Officer Baisotei said scratching his head.

            As the two officers talked about the dojo Anya considered more of a home then the place she currently lived. _'Why will people not leave me be?'_ Anya asked herself as she looked out the window.  After some time the officers got in the patrol car.

"You know you worried the hell out of your parents." Officer Baisotei said.

"There not my parents." Anya said as a matter of fact.

"Oh." Officer Abukara said as he started the car.

"Yeah they took me in after my real parents died in a car accident." Anya said as she watched the two men.

"I'm sorry to hear that miss Nemoto." Officer Baisotei said.

"Not your fault." Anya said sadly.

"How about we take you home?" Officer Abukara said changing the subject.

"Whatever." Anya said.

            So the two officers took Anya to her foster parents who were extremely worried about their foster child that was able to do whatever she wanted as long as she told them first which she always did but still they worried about her, just like any normal parent would do.

End chapter 1


	2. I don't want to

Chapter 2

I don't want to

            The drive to Anya's foster family was rather quit since Anya didn't feel like talked but the two police officers talked about work and a few other things but other than that it was quit and Anya was still not happy about going back to that home.

"Alright miss Nemoto we're almost to our destination." Officer Abukara said.

"Whatever." Anya said as she rolled her eyes.

"You live with the Yoshizaki family, right?" Asked officer Baisotei.

"Yeah if you can call it that." Anya said smugly.

            Officer Abukara and officer Baisotei were taken back by Anya's smug yet sad comment about living with the Yoshizaki family. _'Why do they even give a rats ass about me?'_ Anya asked her self as they stopped at a stoplight. Anya looked out the window and sighed deeply she didn't want to go back to that house even though they treated her like there own child she still didn't want to stay with them and the only reason she did was because her parents trusted these people enough to leave their only daughter with them.

"Here we are, miss Nemoto." Officer Abukara said.

            Anya didn't answer him but sighed officer Abukara in away felt sorry for the young woman but knew best not to interfere with matters he does not know. Officer Abukara shut off the patrol car and turned around to look at Anya who was crying slightly when Anya looked up she saw officer Abukara looked at her so she wiped her eyes and looked at him strangely before asking him why he was staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Anya asked.

"Its just we thought you would be happy to be home." Officer Baisotei said.

"Nope sorry wrong." Anya said wiping her eyes again.

"Does the Yoshizaki family treat you badly?" Officer Abukara asked.

"No, they treat me like all parents should… with love and care." Anya said.

"So then why are you crying?" Officer Baisotei asked.

"Because I don't want to be here." Anya said starting to cry again.

            As the officers talked to Anya in the car her foster parents walked out of the house hoping that the police were able to catch there sergeant daughter and bring her home to them safe and sound.  Mrs. and Mr. Yoshizaki were very worried about there daughter even though she wasn't really their daughter she was their responsibility to watch over and protect like they had promise Anya's real parents when Anya was only ten years of age. The officers got out of the car leaving Anya by herself and approached Mrs. and Mr. Yoshizaki to tell them she was safe and sound.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. and Mr. Yoshizaki." The two officers greeted in unison.

"Good afternoon as well." Mrs. Yoshizaki said smiling.

"Well we caught Anya." Officer Baisotei said.

"We hope she didn't give you to much trouble." Mr. Yoshizaki said.

"No, not at all she just run us around basically all over Tokyo." Officer Abukara said.

"You didn't even run." Officer Baisotei said.

"Fine she ran officer Baisotei and several others all over Tokyo." Officer Abukara said.

"We are so sorry about that." Mrs. Yoshizaki said sympathetically.

"It's quit alright ma'ma I needed the run and so did the other officers." Officer Baisotei said.

"That's for sure." Officer Abukara said with a smile.

            Everyone started to laugh including officer Baisotei even though officer Abukara was making fun of him and the other officers who had to chase Anya all over Tokyo for four hours today.  Anya was still in the patrol car waiting for the two officers to return and let her out of the car so she could go up to her room and cry some more because no one would leave her be. Finally the two officers returned to the car and let Anya out.

"Now you behave your self miss Nemoto." Officer Baisotei said.

"I'll try my best." Anya said as she walked away from the two officers.

"Anya don't be so rude." Mrs. Yoshizaki said.

            Anya turned around and was going to say something but she thought best not to say anything and just continue walking towards the house and go inside. Mrs. Yoshizaki was a little disappointed in Anya but knew best not pry into the girl's personal life especially since they just got her back after five days.

"Thank you officers for bring her back to us." Mr. Yoshizaki said.

"Not a problem sir." Officer Abukara said.

"Yeah its our job." Officer Baisotei said smiling.

"Well we had better get back to the station." Officer Abukara said.

"Yes, we should have a nice day." Officer Baisotei said as he got into the car.

            Mrs. and Mr. Yoshizaki waved good-bye to the nice police officers that brought back Anya to them even though they knew she would probably disappear again and again no matter how many times they bring her home to them.

End chapter 2


	3. Leave me alone

Chapter 3

Leave me alone

            Anya headed into the house with a sigh she didn't want to be in this house any more but she had to remember that the couple she lived with did promise her real parents that they would watch over her and take care of all her needs.

"Anya we need to speak with you." Mrs. Yoshizaki said sternly.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't come back." Anya said hotly.

"Why do you do this to us Anya?" Mr. Yoshizaki asked.

"I never wanted to come here in the first place!" Anya yelled.

"We know but is wasn't your choice nor ours but still we opened our home to you." Mrs. Yoshizaki said.

"Yeah I know and I thank you for that." Anya said letting her anger die.

"We love you like our own daughter." Mr. And Mrs. Yoshizaki said.

"I know that too, but still I miss my real parents." Anya said while wiping her eyes.

"We know that as well." Mr. Yoshizaki said sadly.

"We miss them both as well they were our friends after all." Mrs. Yoshizaki said.

"I know." Anya said sadly.

"I'm sorry I make you guys worry." Anya said as she continued her way up to her room.

"Dinner will be read soon." Mrs. Yoshizaki said.

"Alright." Anya said as she reached the top of the stairs.

            Mr. and Mrs. Yoshizaki sighed they knew they couldn't control Anya's life but they did care very much about her safety and her well being.  Anya knew they cared but did they have to panic every time she didn't return home on time then again she was gone for three days this time. Anya went into her room and shut the door sighing deeply Anya sat down on her bed and started to cry.

"WHY???" Anya whispered into her hands.

            Anya continued to cry into her hands not quiet sure what else to do she was tired and she was getting hungry plus she knew she should stay with the Yoshizaki's but she missed her real parents and she missed having someone who actusually understood her they way her mother and father did. Anya never really had in friends in school so she confided in her parents most of the time or she wrote in her journal or she even wrote poems to relieve some of her stress so she had to find some way to make it all go away at least for a little while so she wrote a poem.

_Angel tears_

_I heard an angel crying last night_

_She seemed so sad and afraid_

_I wanted to help_

_But could not do so_

_She cried herself to sleep_

_Wishing for the morning to come_

_Hoping the new day could bring joy to her soul_

_I heard an angel crying last night_

_And when I awoke_

_I realized I was that angel_

_Who cried herself to sleep last night_

Wishing for day break 

            Anya fell asleep that night crying hoping and preying that when the sun raised tomorrow everything would be as it should be, but not all dreams come true.

End chapter 3


	4. Day Break

Chapter 4

Day break

            Anya awoke that morning still holding her poetry journal she sat up in bed looking around she noticed everything was still the same her real parents were still dead and she was still living with the Yoshizaki family. _'I'm getting out of here sooner or later but I much rather prefer sooner'_ Anya thought as she crawled out of bed.

"Anya you up yet?" Mrs. Yoshizaki yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm up!" Anya yelled, as she got dressed.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Mrs. Yoshizaki yelled as she continued to cook.

"K." Anya said as she made her way to her bathroom.

            Anya was brushing her hair when she heard a knock on her bathroom door she so wanted to ignore whom ever was knock on the door but she thought better of it since the persistent knocking was getting annoying as it is.

"Yeah?" Anya asked as she opened the door.

"Good your up breakfast is ready." Mrs. Yoshizaki said.

"I'll be down in a minute, k?" Anya said as she continued to do her hair.

"Alright." Mrs. Yoshizaki said as she left Anya to do her hair.

            Anya arrived down stairs right as Mr. Yoshizaki walked into the house after getting the morning paper and back into the kitchen. Anya sighed it was going to be a normal day she being bored out of her mind and Mr. and Mrs. Yoshizaki reading books or watching something on the television. As Anya walked into the kitchen to sit down at the table she noticed Mrs. and Mr. Yoshizaki both cooking breakfast this time and not just Mrs. Yoshizaki.

"So whats for breakfast?" Anya asked watching Mrs. Yoshizaki at the stove.

"Bacon, eggs and French toast." Mrs. Yoshizaki said smiling.

"Sounds good." Anya said pouring her self a glass of orange juice.

"In deed it will be." Mr. Yoshizaki said putting the bacon on the table.

            Anya watched as Mr. and Mrs. Yoshizaki continued to cook breakfast together. Finally breakfast was finished cooking and everyone sat down around the table and started eating in silence. Anya was planning on going to the old abandoned Kamiya Kasshin-ryu dojo after breakfast and hang out there for awhile then come home and go through the whole retain all over again the next day.

"Is it alright if I go to the dojo for awhile today?" Anya asked sweetly.

"Of course we don't mind just be back home at a reasonable hour, alright?" Mrs. Yoshizaki said.

"I will." Anya said finishing her orange juice.

            Anya stood up from the table taking her dishes to the sink and washing them off before sticking them in the dishwasher. As Anya was leaving the kitchen she heard a knock on the front door and decided to get it before she went up to her room to get a few things.

"I'll get it." Anya said as she approached the door.

            When Anya opened the door she saw the two police officers from yesterday smiling.

"Good morning officers." Anya said as she let them come in side.

"And how are you this morning miss Anya?" Asked officer Abukara.

"Doing good I was just headed out for a walk." Anya told them.

"To wear?" Officer Baisotei asked.

"To the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu dojo." Anya said as she shut the door.

"Now be careful around that dojo." Officer Abukara said.

"I will I know my way around the building rather well." Anya said with a smile.

            With that said Anya excused herself up stairs to her room to gather a few things she might need while at the dojo even thought she was only going to be there for a little while and then come straight home that way as to not worry her foster mother and father.  The officers watched Anya head up stairs to her room while they headed into the living room to wait for her foster parents.  Anya came back down stairs with a back-pack full of odds and ends that she might need key words being might need, while at the dojo for a little while.

"I'm headed to the dojo now." Anya said as she entered the living room.

"Alright be back before dinner." Mrs. Yoshizaki said happily.

"Will do." Anya said as she headed towards the kitchen to get a water bottle.

            Anya entered the kitchen and grabbed herself a water bottle and a few snacks just in case she got hungry while she was at the dojo sitting in one of the many trees reading one of her books or writing a new poem or two.  Anya walked back through the living room and back up stairs to get one last thing her poetry book plus her personal journal she wrote in every day before she went to bed.  As Anya was living her room she heard the officers talking to Mrs. and Mr. Yoshizaki about herself.

"Anya's a bright young girl." Said officer Abukara.

"That she is." Agreed Mr. Yoshizaki.

"And boy can she run." Officer Baisotei said rubbing his legs.

"Yeah but hey you needed the exercise." Officer Abukara said smiling.

"That I did but I didn't want to get my exercise that way." Officer Baisotei said.

            Everyone laughed and continued with the conversation concerning Anya and they way she acts plus her frequent running away.

"But that's not why were here." Officer Abukara said seriously.

"We were just wondering why she runs away as much as she does." Officer Baisotei asked.

"To tell you the truth we don't know our selves." Mrs. Yoshizaki said sadly.

"We take care of all her needs." Mr. Yoshizaki said taking his wife's hand.

 "But you still don't know why she runs." Asked officer Abukara.

"We have a pretty good idea as to why she keeps running away." Said Mrs. Yoshizaki.

"And whats that." Asked officer Baisotei.

"Well her parents were killed in a car accident five years ago yesterday." Said Mr. Yoshizaki.

"Yes she told us about that." Said officer Abukara.

"But why do you think that's that reason?" Asked officer Baisotei.

"She doesn't like it hear she did when her parents were around but not anymore." Mrs. Yoshizaki said sadly.

            Anya thought about what her foster parents told the officers in away it was true but in away it wasn't yeah she didn't really like living with the Yoshizaki's but she's learned to deal by writing poetry or writing in her journal but mostly she found the dojo to be her sanctuary a place she could go to get away from all the memories that now plague her during her sleep and in her waking hours. _'I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble'_ Anya thought as she walked down the stairs the rest of the way.  When Anya reached the bottom of the stairs she heard Mrs. Yoshizaki crying for some reason. 'I'm sorry' Anya thought again as she walked out the front door headed towards the dojo.  Mrs. Yoshizaki heard the front door shut with a clang as Anya went out the door headed to the old abandoned dojo she spent more time at then at the house.  When Mrs. Yoshizaki realize that Anya might have heard them talking about her with the officers she began to panic think the worst.

"I think Anya might have heard us talking about her." Mrs. Yoshizaki said sadly.

            The two officers looked at the two very worried foster parents and hoped that Anya didn't hear them and if she did she might never come back ever again.

End chapter 4


	5. The ghost named Nobusuke

Chapter 5

The ghost named Nobusuke

Anya walked slowly to the dojo thinking about what she had just heard and wondering if the Yoshizaki's even wanted her in the first place I mean she was basically dropped at there door step when her real parents died. _'They probably never even wanted me in the first place'_ Anya thought as she continued to walk towards the dojo. When Anya finally arrived at the dojo she sighed this was really the only place she really belonged some times she wished she had lived back then in the Meiji era when samurai's carried swords. Anya had head tales that were pasted down from generation to generation of the great Manslayer Hitokiri Battosai who once lived in this very dojo with his wife, the woman who owned the dojo, and several others that also lived in these now ruins. Anya walked inside the old run down dojo placing her bag down by the front door.

"I'll go back to the Yoshizaki's tonight then I'm outa here for good." Anya said out loud.

"Is that so?" Asked a voice.

"Yeah that's so." Anya snapped at the voice.

"Don't back talk to your elders." Said the voice.

"Whatever if your trying to scare me its not going to work." Anya said looking around the dojo.

"And why is that?" Asked the voice slightly annoyed.

"I don't have a reason to be scared." Anya said smiling.

"Is that true young one." Said the voice.

"Don't call me young one." Anya said starting to get angry.

"And why not?" Asked the voice.

"Because the last person who called be that got the shit kicked out of them." Anya said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry but you can't do that to me." The voice said.

"And why the hell not?" Anya asked actusually wanting a little action.

"Because I'm already dead that's why." Said the voice.

"Ha, whatever I don't believe in ghosts." Anya she headed to the front door.

"Then why are you leaving?" The voice asked.

"One I'm not leaving, two your annoying as hell." Anya said going to her backpack.

The voice was of the unknown ghost was having way to much fun picking on this mortal to even realize she didn't even care that it was a ghost in the first place. Anya rolled her eyes at the suspected ghost again as she stood back up after finding her water bottle and poetry book. Anya walked outside and found a nice shady spot under one of the many trees in front of the dojo. The ghost of a old man appeared in the front door of the dojo smiled widely as he watched the young girl sit on the grass under one of the old trees. Anya looked up and saw the old man and smiled at him not really paying attention that he was transparent.

"So whats your name?" Asked the old man.

"Anya and yours?" Anya asked looking up and seeing right through him.

"My name is Nobusuke." He said happily.

"Well its nice to meet you Nobusuke." Anya said smiling at him.

"Your not afraid of me?" Nobusuke asked.

"Nope." Anya said taking a drink of water.

"But why everyone else is." Nobusuke wined.

"I've lost loved one to death so why should I fear a ghost of a old man." Anya said looking up at Nobusuke.

"I've lost loved ones to." Nobusuke said sadly.

"I think we all have." Anya said putting down her pen.

Nobusuke watched Anya shake her head at him and look up into the tree she was currently under then back at him with a smile of understanding. Anya wasn't sure why she wasn't afraid of the old man but she knew he wasn't going to hurt her he couldn't but she wasn't to sure about that either. Anya watched the old ghost for several minute before she picked up her pen again and started writing a poem that kind of fit the old ghost.

_Angel with out Wings_

_I saw you last night_

_You were watching the heavens_

_I wander what's on your mind_

_But I dare not ask_

_You seem so happy and yet so lost_

_But I realize that the heavens above_

_Hold such wonder and mystery_

_I saw a tear fall down your cheek_

_You were crying about something not yet known_

_Your world seems so peaceful_

_I wonder why you are crying_

_But then I realize_

_That you are an angel with out wings_

_Sent to guide me on my journey_

_So my angel with out wings_

_Help me; guide me to my future and my destiny_

So that I can find my one true place were I belong 

When Anya finished writing her poem inspired by the old ghost and read it to him. The old ghost was very pleased that Anya wrote a poem for him yet he didn't know why she even wrote it for him he wasn't able to give her anything in return.

"That was a beautiful poem Anya." Said Nobusuke.

"Thank you." Anya said smiling sweetly at him.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question Nobusuke?" Anya asked standing up and walking over to the dojo front doors.

"Na, go right ahead." Nobusuke said.

"How did you die?" Anya asked.

"When I was seventy I got really sick and back then not to many medicines were known." Nobusuke said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Anya said trying to help him.

"Its alright when I died everyone cried." Nobusuke said.

"Yes I also cried when my parents pasted away five years ago." Anya said sadly.

"May I ask you a question Anya?" Nobusuke asked.

"Yes, you may." Anya said smiling at him.

"What is your last name?" Nobusuke asked gently.

"My last name is Nemoto." Anya said.

Nobusuke watch Anya as he tried to remember if anyone back in his time even had that last name when none cam to mind he smiled at the young woman looking at him. Anya smiled back at the old man wondering what could be going through his mind but not totally sure she really wanted to know.

"Well Nobusuke I have to go home now." Anya said sadly as she stood up.

Anya walked over to her backpack and put her poetry book and water bottle back in. Nobusuke watched as Anya hesitantly did all of this almost like she didn't want to go back but knew she had to. Nobusuke wanted to help her really he didn't but he wasn't to sure how to go about helping her.

"You don't want to go back do you?" Nobusuke asked.

"No I don't but I know I have to." Anya said sadly as she zipped up her backpack.

"Come back tomorrow and I'll give you a gift." Nobusuke said as he disappeared.

"Alright I'll return but then I'm out of this town." Anya said as she left the dojo.

Nobusuke reappeared after Anya had left the dojo and watched her walk home for the night. He knew where she wanted to go deep down but he wasn't to sure if she wanted to go there for good and never be able to return unless another portal opened after he himself had opened the one in this time period to send her to said place. The question is will she want to return to her time or will she want to stay with him?

End chapter 5


	6. Nobusuke's Gift

Chapter 6

Nobusuke's gift

Anya walked home alone thinking about what sort of gift a ghost could give a mortal as she continued on her way home through the town she grow up in and around. _'I wonder what gift Nobusuke's going to give me?'_ Anya thought as she opened the front door to the Yoshizaki's home.

"I'm home." Anya yelled.

"In the kitchen." Mrs. Yoshizaki yelled.

Anya headed into the kitchen to find out what was for dinner and to figure out whether she wanted to stay with the Yoshizaki's or leave this family and find where she truly belonged. Anya was so confused she wanted to find her real true place in life even if it wasn't with this family that took her in willingly.

"So how was your day?" Mr. Yoshizaki asked.

"Good, I did a lot of thinking about my parents." Anya said taking a glass down from the cupboard.

"Oh." Mr. Yoshizaki said as he looked up at her.

"Yeah but I still miss them dearly." Anya said filling her glass full of water.

"We know you do we miss them too." Mrs. Yoshizaki said while placing dinner on the table.

"But you know I don't miss them as much as I did when I was younger." Anya said taking a sip of her water.

"Maybe you're healing from the heartache." Mrs. Yoshizaki said hopefully.

"Yeah maybe." Anya said nodding.

"Well let's eat up." Mr. Yoshizaki said smiling.

Dinner went on with vary little conversation as everyone ate. Mrs. and Mr. Yoshizaki decided to bring up the subject about collage since sometimes they wondered why Anya didn't go to collage since she was at the top of her Senior class in high school so she had the grades to make it out there in the collage life but she never applied for a collage or at least not to their knowledge she did anyway.

"You got another collage application today." Mrs. Yoshizaki said right out of the blue.

"That's the fifth one this month." Anya said sighing deeply.

"Why don't you go… to collage I mean?" Asked Mr. Yoshizaki taking a bit of his dinner.

"I never really wanted too I mean I know I can." Anya said thinking about it.

"Then why don't you send back one of the application." Mrs. Yoshizaki asked.

"I don't know." Anya said taking a bit of her dinner.

"We know you can do it." Mrs. Yoshizaki said with a smile.

"And we're positive your parents know you can do it, too." Mr. Yoshizaki said encouragingly.

Anya smiled she knew that she could make it in collage and a good one at that but still she never really thought about collage and wasn't so sure if collage was for her. Mrs. and Mr. Yoshizaki knew she could do it and hey even the teachers she had back in high school knew she could make it into one of those high marks collages but the point is was collage what she wanted or did her future lead her else were away form Tokyo. Anya wasn't for sure at all anymore not after meeting Nobusuke and this so called gift he was going to give her tomorrow plus she wasn't even sure if she was going to except Nobusuke's gift for that matter.

"May I be excused?" Anya asked sweetly.

"Of course." Mrs. Yoshizaki said.

"Thank you for everything." Anya said as she stood up from her chair.

Anya took her plate over to the sink to rinse it off before she put it into the dishwasher. As Anya washed off her plate her new ghost friend came to visit her and since Anya wasn't paying any attention she didn't see him and neither did Mrs. or Mr. Yoshizaki so that was a plus but not that big of one. Anya finished washing off her plate and put it into the dishwasher to be washed with all the other dishes that night.

"I'm going up to my room." Anya said head towards her room.

"Alright." Mr. Yoshizaki said as he stood up from his chair.

Anya left the kitchen and head in to the living room to grabbing her things she left and heading up stairs to her room to do some serious thinking about everything and anything in between. Anya headed upstairs to her room not completely sure what she was really going to do besides think that is. Anya entered her room and shut the door be hind her so her foster parents would leave her be at least for a little while. She sighed she wasn't sure what she was going to do anymore she wanted to send off one of her collage applications but she also wanted to see the world a little bit more.

"I know your there Nobusuke." Anya said smiling gently at the old ghost.

"I'm sorry to intrude miss Anya." Nobusuke said smiling as well.

"Its alright I don't mind." Anya said sitting on her bed.

Nobusuke smiled gently seeing Anya sitting there smiling she so much reminded him of his daughter back when he himself was alive that is. Anya sat there looking at the old ghost trying to figure out what he wanted from her even though it couldn't be much at least she hoped.

"So why are you here, Nobusuke?" Anya asked.

"I wanted to see how you lived." Nobusuke said honestly.

"Oh alright that's cool just don't let Mrs. or Mr. Yoshizaki see you." Anya said standing up.

"As you wish miss Anya." Nobusuke said kindly.

Anya giggled at Nobusuke for calling her _'miss Anya'_ even though she didn't mind, it was a change from being called _'miss Nemoto'_ which she has grow accustom to hearing from everyone. Nobusuke looked at Anya strangely not really knowing why Anya had giggled at him it was quit different from his little girls giggle but it was also so very close to hers at the same time.

"Sorry." Anya said out of nowhere.

"Why are you sorry?" Nobusuke asked confused by the apology.

"For giggling it's just I am not use to people calling me _'miss Anya'_." Anya told him honestly.

"Really what do they call you?" Nobusuke asked.

"Miss Nemoto or just plain old Anya." Anya said almost sadly.

"Would you prefer me to call you Miss Nemoto instead?" Nobusuke asked.

"No not at all I'd rather be called miss Anya then miss Nemoto." Anya told him honestly.

"As you wish." Nobusuke said smiling warmly at Anya.

Anya smiled back at Nobusuke warmly as well in a way Anya trusted Nobusuke with her life in a since but she was so sure about this so-called gift either plus she didn't know what it was.

"Nobusuke?" Anya asked gently.

"Yes." Nobusuke said.

"Can I ask you a question." Anya said more than asked.

"Of course." Nobusuke said with a short nod of his head.

"What is this gift you were talking about?" Anya asked.

"Oh yes I meant to talk to you more about that." Nobusuke said rubbing his head.

"How would you like to live in the eleventh year of the Meiji Era?" Nobusuke asked.

"I don't know I've never thought about it, why?" Anya asked.

"Because that is your gift from me to you." Nobusuke said.

"Really?" Anya asked.

"Yes I can send you back to that era since I myself lived in that era." Nobusuke said honestly.

Anya thought about it for some time but she still needed to think a lot more about it before she even considered it. Nobusuke knew this was going to be a hard question for Anya since she would be leaving this time and maybe never being able to return to her own time ever again.

"Hey Nobusuke is it alright if I give you an answer tomorrow?" Anya asked.

"Yes of course you may, my dear." Nobusuke said knowing it might take some time to consider his offer.

Anya nodded knowing that this was going to take some time she knew of the Meiji era but not enough to be able to actusually understand what was going on around her. Nobusuke decided that he should probably take his leave now and let Anya make her choice in peace.

End chapter 6


	7. Contemplation

Chapter 7

Contemplation

Anya sat on her bed most of the night considering Nobusuke's gift/offer but she still wasn't so sure she really wanted to but she had all night to sleep on it and in the morning she would make her finally decision when she awoke that morning.

"What should I do?" Anya asked no one.

"Fallow your heart." Nobusuke whispered as he fully left Anya's house.

Nobusuke left Anya's residence about midnight that night but then again what was time to a ghost from the Meiji era. _'She is so much like my little girl'_ Nobusuke thought as he walked back to his own residence the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu dojo.

"I so wish to see her again but I guess seeing Anya is close enough for now." Nobusuke said sadly.

Nobusuke entered the old abandon dojo quietly wondering how Anya was going to react to the new change in living styles when and if she choose to go to the Meiji era. _'Her life will defiantly change'_ Nobusuke thought as pasted right on through the dojo back door not bothering to open it but then again why open it when you are a ghost. Nobusuke wandered around in the back yard of the dojo looking at everything and remembering almost nothing of what he once had when he lived inside these walls and gardens playing with his little girl as her mother watched from the porch.

Mean while at the Yoshizaki house Anya tossed and turned trying to get some sleep but not seceding at all because of a weird ass dream that would just pick up from were it left off if she awoke from it which she did. Anya sighed she was not having the best of nights at all and she was really considering Nobusuke's offer to send her to the Meiji era just to get away from her life here in the modern world of Tokyo.

"What am I going to do?" Anya asked herself out loud.

"I'm so confused about everything that's happened this month." Anya said sighing again.

Anya laid back down on her bed thinking of all the stuff that went on just this month let alone this year _'I ran away three times this month alone and all three times the damn cops brought me back don't they know I'm nineteen, I'm basically an adult so why even bother bringing me back to this house'_ Anya though as she rolled over on to her side. _'Life just isn't fair when it comes to my life I guess'_ Anya thought as she closed her eyes.

_Anya's Dream sequence –told in Anya's pov-_

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"A friend and maybe more if you'll let me that is." Said the handsome young man I was talking to._

_"Answer my question, who are you?" I said getting rather annoyed by the young man._

_"I already told you, a friend and maybe more if you'll let me." The young man said again. _

_ I sighed I wasn't getting anywhere with this guy and to make matters worse every time I closed my eye for a minute he would be closer to me then he was before. I looked up at the young man that was now mere inches away from me smiling almost like he knew something I didn't and to tell you the truth I didn't really care if he knew something I didn't._

_"What do you want from me?" The young man asked._

_"Excuse me?" I asked not sure what he meant._

_"What do you want from me?" He asked again now almost touching me._

_ I looked at him for a while still very confused about what he was asking of me I mean hell I've only been in this time for what a week now and this guy walks up to me in the middle of old forgotten Tokyo asking my what do I want from him. I sigh and closed my eyes for a minute to regain my thoughts when I feel his hand on my cheek lightly touching the bruise I got from some other guy that thought he could have his way with me not a day prier to my arrival in this time, I wanted to pull away from him I really did but my body nor my heart would allow me to._

_"What are you doing to me?" I ask with my eyes still closed._

_ He didn't answer me with words but with a gently yet hungry kiss that demanded my full attention…_

_End dream sequence_

Anya awoke gasping for air and trying to calm her raging heart _'who was that guy?'_ Anya asked herself as she started to regain control over her breathing and her still raging heart beat. 'What am I going to do I want to find out who this guy is but the only way I'm going to do that is by excepting Nobusuke's gift' Anya thought as she laid back down to go back to sleep.

End chapter 7


	8. Anya's Choice

Author Notes: Sorry so late on the update but I have been busy with work and the move, so I'm really super sorry. Please forgive me.. Oh also sorry this chapter is short.

Now on with the story!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Anya's Choice

Anya awoke that fallowing morning fully refreshed even though that same dream came back shortly after she went back to sleep but oh well she had made up her mind she was going to except Nobusuke's gift just to get down to the bottom of who this young man was that plagued her dreams. Anya got out of bed and went to her closet to find something to wear plus to find that traditional kimono her mother gave to her before she died. When Anya found everything she was looking for she put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a tee-shirt just so her guardians/foster parents wouldn't get to suspicious about her leaving for good this time. Anya exited her room and headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab a bit to eat before she left, upon entering the kitchen Mrs. and Mr. Yoshizaki were drinking their morning coffee and reading the morning paper together well kinda Mrs. Yoshizaki had the sale section while Mr. Yoshizaki had the sports section.

"Morning." Anya said as she headed to the refrigerator.

"Morning dear." Mr. Yoshizaki said taking a sip of his coffee.

"How did you sleep?" Mrs. Yoshizaki asked looking up from her part of the paper.

"Pretty good." Anya said rubbing her right cheek lightly.

"Is something wrong Anya?" Mrs. Yoshizaki asked concerned.

"Everything is fine." Anya said smiling.

Mrs. Yoshizaki let the subject slide for the time being knowing full well not to pry into Anya's life to much. Anya was relieved when Mrs. Yoshizaki didn't ask her anymore question. Anya finished grabbing the orange juice out of the fridge and placed it on the counter while she went to the cupboard to get a glass. When she had found herself a glass she headed back over to the counter, on which the OJ was still sitting on, pouring herself a glass she put the OJ back in the fridge and headed back up stairs to her room to finish gathering her stuff she was taking with her to the Meiji era.

-At the Dojo

Else where in the city Nobusuke was waiting at the dojo for Anya to arrive and tell him if she chose to except his gift or to decline his gift. Nobusuke was really hoping that Anya chooses to accept his gift but then again he also wanted her to make the decision on her own with out any interference from the outside world. _'Anya will fit in I know she will and hopefully her and my daughter meet and become friends'_ Nobusuke thought as he floated through the dojo. Nobusuke watched from one of the windows as the city around the dojo come to life as everyone and everything started to come to life.

-At Anya's home

Anya finished gathering the things she thought she would need while in the Meiji era but then again she wasn't a hundred percent sure she was even going to stay that long in the Meiji era since all she wanted to know was who the handsome young man that plague her dreams was and why he was now constantly on her mind. _'I have to know who he is' _Anya thought to herself as she looked out the window. Anya decided that she would write a note to her foster parents telling them not to worry and that she was thankful for everything they had done for her since her parents had died.

_'Dear Mrs. and Mr. Yoshizaki,_

_Thank you for everything you have done over the years for my sake. Please don't come looking for me I don't want my burden to be yours as well. I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you these past couple of months and I guess this is my way of repaying you I've gone to find somewhere I truly belong weather it be in this era or not I will find my one true place. I will never forget all the kindness you have always shown me._

_Thank you so very much,_

_Anya Nemoto-Yoshizaki'_

Anya finished writing her letter to the Yoshizaki family and placed it on her pillow, with a sigh she grabbed her bag of stuff and headed downstairs quietly. When Anya stopped at the bottom of the stairs she heard nothing not the sound of a newspaper being turned or the sound of quiet talking she heard absolutely nothing. Anya walked to the front door and opened it quietly and shut it in the same manor as not to make a sound to alert the other occupants of the house of her departure. Anya walked down the driveway noticing that the Yoshizaki's car was missing she assumed that they had gone to the store or something of that sort while she was in her room. As she walked through town towards the dojo she noticed everyone seemed to be more concerned with their own problems to even take notice of her as she walked past them. When Anya arrived at the dojo she saw Nobusuke floating through the old dojo in what looked like a pacing manor. Anya sighed she would finally be able to find out who this young man was the plagued her thoughts night and day.

End chapter 8


	9. The Kimono

Chapter 9

The kimono

Anya sighed once more as she entered the training hall/room of the dojo with her bag of stuff. Nobusuke didn't see her walk into the dojo since he was to busy thinking about his little girl and how Anya looked so much like her and yet did not at the same time. Nobusuke sighed he so very much missed his little girl but then again she wasn't so little anymore she should be two years younger then Anya he figured then again he had pasted away when she was a little girl but he also knew she would be two years younger then Anya since he was at least going to try and send Anya that far back into time. Nobusuke was so caught up with his thoughts that as he floated towards the door he passed right throw Anya as she stood in the doorway watching him intently.

"Nobusuke?" Anya asked slightly worried about the old ghost.

Nobusuke stopped and turned around to see Anya staring at him with what looked like concern etched in her eyes. Nobusuke smiled as he floated over towards Anya.

"Have you made your decision?" Nobusuke asked.

"Yes, I have Nobusuke." Anya said with a smile.

"And?" Nobusuke asked.

"I have chosen to except your gift I will go to the Meiji Era." Anya said with an even bigger smile.

"I'm so happy you have chosen to except my gift." Nobusuke said smiling back at Anya.

"I want to find this guy that's been plaguing my thoughts for the past couple of days and I think he's in the Meiji Era." Anya said still smiling.

"Oh, so your excepting my gift to find out who this unknown guy is?" Nobusuke asked somewhat sadden.

"Not exactly my foster parents/guardians…" Anya stopped talking and turned away from Nobusuke.

Nobusuke was a little confused by Anya's sudden stop as he floated towards where she was now staring sadly out the dojo doors. _'I wander why she looks so… sad' _Nobusuke wandered to himself. Anya was a little preoccupied with her thought to notice the concern growing in Nobusuke's aged eyes as he watched her quietly. When Anya finally looked up she was a little surprised to see that Nobusuke was no longer behind her but in front of her watching her with concern lacing his fetchers, Anya sighed she knew she had caused that look on Nobusuke's face and so she figured she'd explain why she stopped so suddenly.

"I'm sorry Nobusuke." Anya said with a sad smile.

"What is wrong dear Anya?" Nobusuke asked.

Anya sighed she knew what she had to do and yet she didn't want to tell anyone that she was dearly hurt by her foster parents words because she really liked living with the Yoshizaki's in there home she liked having a family again, but that was in her past now she was going to start anew with as few problems as possible but she knew there would be problem that was just how life was full of mystery and wonder all at the same time.

"My foster parents don't want me around anymore and I guess I don't want to cause them anymore trouble then I already have." Anya said sadly.

"Oh miss Anya." Nobusuke said softly.

"It's alright, Nobusuke I know I caused them pain, misery and sorrow. Its my turn to repay them by leaving." Anya said sadly as she walked over to her backpack.

Nobusuke didn't quit understand why Anya was so hard on her self for all the things she's done wrong in her life. He figured she had done things she shouldn't have and yet she didn't seem to see the good things that she did, by being apart of a couples life not because she had to but because her parents deemed them fit to take care of there little girl, whom they knew could give there daughter a loving home to come home to everyday. With a soft sigh Nobusuke floated over to Anya as she brought out what looked like and old fashion kimono out of her backpack.

"This was my mothers." Anya said quietly running her hand over the fabric.

Nobusuke was speechless as he watched Anya carefully unfold the kimono in her lap, but that's not why he was speechless oh no it was because of the emotions flying through Anya's eyes as she held the kimono close that caught him off guard. Anya sighed she loved this kimono her mother had worn it once for the annual spring festival several months before the accident that took their lives over ten years ago.

_-Flash back-_

_ Miss Nemoto was busy getting ready for the annual spring festival in down town Tokyo. She and her husband would be attending the festival with their daughter Anya like they did every year since Anya was old enough to go with them._

_"Mom you look beautiful." Anya said smiling at her mother._

_"Thank you, Anya. Now where is your father?" Miss Nemoto asked._

_"I think he's down stairs waiting for us." Anya said still smiling at her mother._

_"Well come on then we mustn't keep him waiting." Miss Nemoto said taking her ten year olds hand._

_-End flash back-_

Nobusuke continued to watch Anya as she finished unfolding the kimono and was surprised to see a single tear slide down Anya's cheek as she looked at the kimono. Anya was very pleased that the kimono was not damaged when she finally unfolded it she decided she should probably show Nobusuke the kimono that she held very dearly. Anya began to stand up to show Nobusuke the kimono when she had an ever better idea.

"I'll be right back." Anya said as she walked off toward the door leading to another part of the old dojo.

Nobusuke was slightly confused but decided not to think to much about what she was doing since he had a pretty good idea that she was probably going to put the kimono on and modal it for him, just like his little girl use to do before he had past away. Anya walked out into the hall of the dojo and looked around _'uh, wonder which room would be safest'_ Anya thought to herself as she opened one of the old creaky dojo doors. After a while Anya finally found a room that looked to be the safest and the cleanest which actusually kinda surprised her especially since this dojo has been abandoned for at least several centuries maybe not that long but yea never know. Anya looked at the kimono and sighed she's never put on a kimono before now so this could take her some time to figure out even how to put it on.

Nobusuke was waiting patiently for Anya to return from where ever it was she had headed off to that he hardly noticed that it was snowing outside of the dojo. Anya had finally figured out how to put the kimono on after what seemed like an hour to her even though in reality it was only a couple minutes as she finished tying the sash around her waist she looked out the window at the falling snow _'uh, its snowing but then again it is December after all'_ Anya thought to her self as she walked carefully back to the main room of the door, where she left Nobusuke, not to long ago. As Anya re-entered the training hall/room she was taken back by the sight of Nobusuke still floating where she had left him.

"Nobusuke?" Anya asked gently.

Nobusuke turned around at the sound of Anya's sweet and gentle voice that he wasn't fully prepared to see Anya look so very much like his little girl of course there were a lot of difference between Anya and his daughter Kaoru Kamiya.

End chapter 9


End file.
